


Advice from Minho

by gaytriforce



Series: Maze Runner Fix-Its [2]
Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Angst, Asexual Minho, Besties Newt and Minho, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Gen, M/M, Minho being a bro, No Thomas, ace/aro Minho, aromantic Minho, nalby - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:14:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29265603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaytriforce/pseuds/gaytriforce
Summary: Newt and Alby are idiots, and Minho is just caught up in their drama.
Relationships: Alby & Minho & Newt (Maze Runner), Alby & Minho (Maze Runner), Alby/Newt (Maze Runner), Newt & Minho (Maze Runner)
Series: Maze Runner Fix-Its [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2136645
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	Advice from Minho

**Author's Note:**

> Content warning for Newt’s suicide attempt, it isn’t depicted in any kind of detail but he is found after it

“You know,” Minho said, trying as hard as he could not to break out into a fit of uncontrollable laughter. “You could just tell him.”

Newt groaned, letting his face fall to his hands. “You think I haven’t thought of that, shuck-face?”

“I’m pretty sure you haven’t actually considered doing it,” Minho pointed out, a grin on his face. “What, are you worried about,” he leaned in to whisper in Newt’s ear. “The _birds and the bees?_ ”

“Shut  it, ” Newt yelled, pushing Minho to the side and rubbing his temples. “I don’t know why I even asked you. You’re a bloody toddler.”

Minho took a deep breath, trying to stop laughing. Then he turned and looked up at Newt, propping himself up on his elbows. “What are you so worried about?”

Newt stared off at the sunset, bright over the Maze. “I dunno, inevitable rejection?” 

“Newt, you slinthead, all Alby ever does is give you weird, pining looks.”

“Really?” The sincerity in Newt’s voice hit Minho, and he smiled, tiny and honest.

“Yes, really.” Minho sat up again, next to Newt, and sighed, wondering how he ended up as the Glade’s resident relationship counselor. “Just talk to him about it.”

He watched as Newt twisted his mouth to the side, a hard look in his eyes. “Okay.”

“Stop acting like a blushing virgin and go get fucked,” Minho said, grinning.

That earned him a hard shove to the side. “Minho!”

“Sorry,  _properly shagged_ , ” he imitated Newt’s accent poorly, losing himself to snickering soon after.

Newt stood abruptly. “I don’t know why I even talk to you,” he grumbled, yet he still offered Minho a hand up.

Pensive, he stood and looked out at the sunset again. “Well, go get your man,” Minho prompted.

“Shut up,” Newt said, walking off towards the Homestead.

Minho sat back down and smiled to himself, smug and sure.

***

“Why don’t you just tell him?” Minho asked, crossing his arms and resisting the urge to scream at a wall.

Alby looked at the ground, embarrassed for possibly the first time in his life. “He’s been acting so weird recently. I feel like he’s uncomfortable around me, or something.”

“Newt? Weird? Never,” Minho drawled.

“I just don’t understand,” Alby continued, ignoring Minho. “Is he weird when you guys are out in the Maze?”

He’s talking my ear off about you, if that’s what you mean,  Minho thought. “I don’t really know. Maybe you should just talk to him.”

Alby sighed his lips a tight line. “What if... what if he’s not into men?”

Minho snorted, breaking his resolve not to laugh. “Have you  seen  Newt? He’s the gayest piece of klunk I’ve ever known.”

“Maybe you’re- wait,” Alby said, appraising Minho. “How do you know? Are you gay?”

“I don’t- uh...” Minho swallowed, looking at the wall. “Hey, this isn’t about me. This is about how you won’t just get off your ass and tell Newt you love him.”

His eyes went wide. “I don’t know if I’m in lo-“

“Yes, you are. I’ve seen the way you look at him,” Minho said pointedly with a little smile. “And I’ve seen the way he looks at you, too.”

Silence hung in the air for a moment. “You really think so?” Alby said quietly.

Minho grinned, clapping him on the back. “Yes, you slinthead, I really think so.”

“Then I’ll go talk to him.”

“Maybe he’ll even say yes, and you two can live in gay bliss together.”

“ _Minho_. ”

***

Minho yawned, scrubbing his face with one hand as he walked in, looking for something to eat. It was quiet, since he tried to be the first one up every morning, but what he saw stopped him dead in his tracks.

Newt and Alby were locked in an embrace, their hands all over each other and their mouths far too active. Minho almost yelled at them to get a room, before stopping short. The Glade wasn’t exactly the most private place in the world. 

He carefully backed away, out the door and back out into the darkness of the early morning, smiling to himself in relief. At least, he thought, if they were so distracted with each other, they would have far less time to annoy him.

That proved to be quite untrue.

“I dunno, it’s kind of insane,” Newt panted, leaning up against the outside wall of the Maze. 

“Mhm.”

“Neither of us really know if we’ve done anything like this before, you know?”

“Sure.” Minho leaned forward to catch his breath. “Wait, done anything like what?”

Suddenly, Newt seemed very interested in a patch of grass close to him. Minho grinned, suddenly invested in the conversation. “Oh ho ho, are you and stoic Alby becoming  _physically intimate-_ “

“Shut your mouth, Minho,” Newt said, still not meeting his eyes.

Minho just laughed, laughed so hard he was crying. “You know, when I told you to go after your man, that’s really not what I meant. Shuck, you’ve been together for what, two days now, and you’re already-“

“You are such a bloody child. No, that’s not what I meant.” Newt glared at him.

“Well, what else could you possibly mean?”

“We-“ Newt stopped short, his face turning an impossible shade of red. “Nevermind. I don’t want to talk to you when you’re like this.”

Minho straightened his body out. “Newt. Buddy. You can tell me.”

Newt gave him a suspicious look. “You’re going to laugh again.”

“I will give you my solemn word that I will exert all my self control at trying not to laugh.”

“Well.” Newt kicked at the grass with his toe. “We cuddle.”

He was right, Minho was going to laugh. He just snickered quietly, earning a harsh look from Newt. “You are the pinnacle of _rebellion_. So _filthy_.”

“This is why don’t shucking tell you anything.”

“Cuddling? Really, Newt, wow, on the first date?” Minho asked gleefully, because he was essentially legally bound to make fun of Newt.

Newt side-eyed him. “You’re an idiot.”

Minho sighed, throwing an arm around Newt’s shoulders. “You know I’m happy for you, right.”

“Yeah.”

“Good. Now go get back to your human body pillow and tell him I said no funny business.”

“I will  _not_. ”

***

There was one bedroom in the Homestead, and since Nick didn’t want it, everyone agreed Alby should have it. When it wasn’t being used for someone who was really sick or hurt, of course.

Minho hummed to himself as he jogged up to the door. It was a tiny room, with just a bed and a little table, but it was nicer than anything the rest of them had. He knocked on the door as he pushed it open, expecting to find Alby asleep. It was late, after all, but this wouldn’t be the first time he’d had to wake Alby up.

“Hey, Alby, there’s a problem in the Map Room...“ he started, pushing open the door and walking into the bedroom. Then he stopped, flabbergasted, as not one, but two heads lifted up to look at them. One of them being very blonde. “Oh my  God. ”

“ _Minho_?” Newt asked, narrowing his eyes. “Shuck, get out!”

Minho turned and speed walked out of the room, trying and failing to contain his laughter. “It’s not funny!” Alby’s voice called out, disgruntled.

“It’s pretty funny!” Minho gasped through his laughter, shutting the door behind him and shaking his head at his two friends.

***

Minho didn’t know what he would see when Newt came back, but the second he saw the look on Alby’s face, he knew something was very, very wrong.

“ _Get the med-jacks!_ ” Alby screamed, anguish filtering through his resolve. “ _Get them_ _ now!_ ”

He cradled Newt close to his chest, clearly trying his hardest not to hit Newt’s leg that was bent out at an unnatural angle.  _No_ ,  was all Minho could think.  _No, not Newt, he just fell in love._

Jeff sprinted out to them, pulling Newt onto a makeshift stretcher right away, and Alby collapsed next to their side. Minho could hardly watch as Jeff took a pulse, the silent tension of waiting hanging over all of them.

“He’s alive!” Jeff called, to the relief of everyone standing around. Then he whispered something to Alby, who shot back, sharp and angry, and Jeff raised his hands in surrender. Minho could only watch as the med-jacks hauled his best friend off, his face pale and gaunt.

“What happened?” Was the first thing Minho asked Alby, quiet and serious, just outside where Newt was resting.

“There was a Griever,” Alby said, cutting his eyes to the left. “It must have come up on him when he wasn’t expecting it.”

“Okay,” Minho said carefully. “Why aren’t you telling the truth?”

He expected for Alby to yell at him, insult him in a fit of anger or threaten him. What he did not expect, however, was that Alby burst into tears.

“He-“ Alby said, swallowing and taking a deep breath. “He  _jumped_ ,  Minho. He jumped from one of the walls.”

“What?” Minho breathed, staring as another single tear ran down Alby’s cheek. 

“I don’t know why. I just found him, and he told me, before he passed out. He looks so tiny, Minho, that’s not him. He’s supposed to be full of life.” Alby looked hopelessly towards where Newt was still asleep. “Why didn’t he want to be full of life?”

Minho looked at Newt, tiny and lifeless, and wished he knew why. “It wasn’t your fault,” was all he said. “You hear me, Alby? It wasn’t your fault. Come here.”

He hugged Alby tightly, not caring who might see and mock them. He needed a hug.

“Thanks, Minho,” he said softly, hugging him back.

Minho patted him on the back before releasing his grasp. “Let’s go check on him, okay?”

They walked over to Newt, and the second Alby grabbed his hand, his eyelids fluttered open. “Alby?”

“Newt,” Alby said, pained and soft.

“I’m sorry,” Newt said drowsily. “I’m sorry. Both of you.”

Minho took his other hand. “There’s nothing to be sorry for, buddy. Just go back to sleep.”

“We’ll be here,” Alby told him.

“Stay,” Newt whispered. “Stay, please, and I will.”

Minho only nodded. “Of course.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so so much for reading! I stan Minho so hard and I just needed to write him being besties with Newt and Alby before Thomas showed up and fucked up everyone’s lives. Ace!Minho is such a powerful concept and I very much enjoyed writing him in this context. Please let me know if you liked it by leaving me a comment!


End file.
